


Silent Persuasion

by Cenotaph (Ketlingr)



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Grinding, Kissing, M/M, Other, PWP, handjob, queerporn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 22:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2286531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ketlingr/pseuds/Cenotaph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony returns to deal with some unfinished business between himself and Felix. Luckily, Tony's arguments are very compelling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Persuasion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glasbluete](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glasbluete/gifts).



He could have gotten onto that bus. And he probably should have, too. But clones! Seriously, this was so crazy, who would ever miss out on that? What did he have to lose anyway? His life? Yeah, like he wanted to spend that running away and hiding his face. Been there, done that. Tony Sawicki was not a coward. He had faced his fears before, and he was going to do it again. Also, fear was probably not how he'd describe what he felt towards the whole issue. Excitement, a sense of adventure, curiosity... all of which were things he had never been good at not giving into.

  
And so here he was, not even trying to hide the smirk from his face, too lazy to raise his hands to knock and instead letting his foot meet the door to Felix Dawkins' apartment. After some annoyed mumbling from the other side, the door was slid open and Tony lunged forwards, grabbing hold of the front of Felix's shirt with one hand, using the other to trap his head into a very demanding kiss. Felix had to understand that now was not the time to talk. It was a challenge. _He_ was a challenge.

It took Felix a lot more effort to break away from the kiss than it had last time. He stared down at Tony, who stared right back, unmoved. Wordlessly, Felix maneuvered himself past his 'guest' and closed the door, barring it with the screw driver.

“You can't _be_ here.”

Tony did not reply, he was not going to allow the focus to shift to a completely irrelevant topic. Instead, he wrapped the corner of his shirt around his fingers, pulling it right over his head in one well-rehearsed motion.

“I am not her,” he rasped, throwing his shirt in the vague direction of where he remembered the couch. He was still close enough to Felix to hook two fingers into the belt-loops of his jeans and pull him even closer. Letting his free hand creep up beneath Felix's shirt, Tony let his lips linger on the young man's lips in a one-sided kiss. His hand reached the centre of the other's chest and rested there, pressing against it to feel Felix's heart beat increase in speed. It was an intense feeling, like he could crush him here and now if he just made the move.

And he did. It was when his fingers curled, his nails digging into the smooth skin, that Felix moved, his resistance shattering like glass. Their kiss was almost violent, laden with Felix's resentment over his lost integrity. Tony's smirk was back, barely interfering with their kisses, while he was being pushed backwards towards the nearest available surface. Felix had his hands entangled in Tony's hair. When they reached the coffee table, Tony suddenly grabbed the other's hips and turned both of them around, so that it was Felix who ended up being pushed down onto the table, brushing aside whatever was on it without paying any mind to it.

Tony climbed on top of him, straddling him, grinding against him. He sensed more than saw Felix hesitating to touch him and grabbed his wrists to pin them above Felix's head. There was no time to talk about boundaries right now. One hand occupied with holding Felix's wrists in place, as well as supporting his weight. Tony used the other to routinely undo the buttons of the other's jeans. It took some shifting to get the tight thing off those deliciously pale hips. Moments later, Tony's own jeans were kicked off the table and he did not even blush when his packer joined the pile.

All the while Tony made sure to occupy Felix's mind. He had moved from kissing those sweet lips to leaving little marks on his conquest's jaw and throat, while his free hand slipped into Felix's shorts. The other grew in his hand, letting out a shaky breath every now and again.

“Leave them there,” Tony instructed, his voice close to a growl, when he let go of Felix's wrists and the other obeyed without question. Shifting into a slightly less straining position, Tony now supported himself on both elbows, his hands toying with Felix's hair, his kisses becoming more gentle, more exploratory. The two men locked eyes for a moment, until Tony pushed his hips forward, slowly grinding along the hard length of Felix's cock between them.

Following a silent rhythm, Tony let his hips roll and push, enjoying the whimpers and the lust on the other's blushing face. Tony's tongue was trailing down Felix's throat to his collar bone and back up. He was enjoying this almost as much as his writhing, moaning conquest was.

Tony could see Felix's hands twitch, the other wanted to move, but he held back, loyal to Tony's command. The grinding picked up speed, Tony's eyes locked on Felix's face now, challenging him, daring him, pushing him. He could feel the tension growing, the need and then, with a pressed groan, Felix grabbed his hips and pressed him down onto his cock and they moved together, driving Felix closer until his fingers dug into Tony's hips when he came.

Breathing heavily, Felix looked up at his sister's clone.

With a cocky smirk, Tony climbed off his lap, off the coffee table and casually strode over to the bathroom.

“I'm gonna take a bath,” he announced. He was horny as fuck. But he was not going to let Felix have him just yet. He wanted Felix to actually, really crave him.

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't written (and finished) anything in a while... therefore my judgement of this piece is severely limited. Also, this is my first story for this fandom. I'd really appreciate any comments, especially criticism, to know whether I'm on the right track here. Thank you for reading :)


End file.
